Black Yuki
by tisumie
Summary: when yuki goes wrong
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction and its kind of funny

BLACK YUKI

(In this story the curse is already broken)

It was a typical day at the sohma household. Tohru was her cheerful self, Kyo was thinking of a way to beat Yuki and Yuki, well Yuki , Yuki was rather different…..

The gang was on their way to school when..

Yuki- Miss Honda-san I think you left your bag at the house

Tohru- I guess your right I'll be right back.

………..

Yuki- o.k. Kyo , Lets go Just you and me

Kyo- Wha? what the Hell are you Talking about?

Yuki- What are you deaf? I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!

Kyo-(pissed)- that's just what I want to hear!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tohru-I'm sorry I took long…um where's Kyo

Yuki-he decided to go on ahead we should hurry before we are late.

School was a perfect place for yuki to portray hi princely like image but Today he felt like Razing a little Hell!

(STUDENT COUNCLE ROOM)

Manabe- President-san please tell nao- chan to leave me alone.

Nao- I will if you start doing your work! You're behind if you stop running around the school like a horny bafoon then maybe we can get some work done around hear

Manabe- aw, but it boring hear

Nao(under his breath) then why the Hell did you Join

(yuki stood up)

Kimi- yuki?

Manabe- yunyun?

(yuki stood up and slap nao in the face)

Nao- wha, What the hell did you do that for?

Yuki- because.

Nao-because what?

Yuki- Because I'M RICK JAMES BITCH!

(leaves)

………

Kimi (holding and restrain Nao) Now, Now Just because he Pimp slap you doesn't mean you have to fight him

As yuki was walking the hall he heard the sound of breaking glass from a class room and knew it was machi destroying another empty yet perfect classroom.

Yuki- ah ha, I found you!

Machi-!

Yuki – So this is what turns you on huh? Destroying class room, creating a mess?

Machi-yes. Wait, what!

Yuki – I didn't realized that up get off that way Machi, what a dirty girl you are.

Machi- um, are you ok?

(yuki grabs her hand and takes her to a shed behind the school)

Machi-um, what are we doing here?

Yuki- o.k. go ahead.

Machi- go ahead what?

Yuki- lose the shirt, skirt, bra, and underwear

(machi slap yuki)

Machi- ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT MAKE YOU THINK I LIKE YOU LIKE THAT

Yuki- Manabe says you say my name in you sleep.

Machi-(under her breath)I say a lot of stuff in my sleep, WHA, HOW WOULD HE KNOW HE DOESN'T EVEN LIVE WITH ME!

Yuki-are you going to take them off, or do I have to.

(machi backed up into a corner of the shed. Yuki leaned in kissed her on the neck Machi started to moaned Yuki begin to unhook her bra and take off her shirt and I think you know what happen next)

Yuki-Say it! Say my name

Machi- Yukkkkkkkkki

Yuki-what am i

Machi- Presidenntttttt Ohhhhhhh!

Meanwhile in school….

Tohru- something wrong saki?

Saki- Yuki waves….its kind of Perverted all of a sudden


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Yuki continued his reign of throughout the day he was looking for some new victims maybe Uo-chan

Uo was walking minding her business when she saw the devious yuki

Uo- hey Yuki what-up?

(Yuki smiles evilly)

Uo-um? Are you ok?

(takes out a pair of scissors)

Uo-Yuki?

(yuki cut uo's Hair)

Uo(grabbing yuki) you better have some good insurance Pretty boy

Yuki-Hey Look Over There!

Uo-o-0?

(yuki runs away)

Uo- HEY GET BACK HERE!

Afterschool

Kyo beaten and bruised from Yuki beating him up and throwing him in a ditch manage to find a way out and was limping his way to school when he ran in to the demon that was Yuki

Kyo-You bastard

Yuki(playing innocent) oh whatever do you mean?

Kyo-nnnnn OH ITS ON NOW!

As Kyo was preparing for his second battle with Yuki, Yuki reach into his bag and pulled out a bottle of alcohol and threw it on kyo.

Kyo-……………………………AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT BURNS WHAT THE HELL YUKI, WHAT THE HELL, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yuki watch as a beaten and a burning kyo suffered

This gave Yuki and idea to cause even more suffering in the form of rearranging and the perfect place to do it. Hatori Office


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuki manage to sneak into Hatori's Office

So clean, So perfect,

YET….

A PERFET PLACE TO RAISE SOME HELL

Yuki went into hatori's draw and rearrange every Somha's file

Hatori-what are you doing?

Yuki-ah Nothing, nothing at all. I was….I was.. I was looking for a band aid yeah a band aid. Well gotta go see ya.(leaves)

Hatori-ok..come in rin

(rin walks in)

(Hatori grabs her file)

Hatori-o.k. looking at your file it says that you have…Chlamydia?

Rin-WHAT!

Hatori-have you been Practing safe sex, you haven't been sleeping around have you?(under his breath) if you have it then who know what haru has

Rin-HELL YES I BEEN PRACTING SAFE SEX I AIN NO JUMP OFF DAMNIT!

Hatori-that's not what the chart says..

Rin- FORGET THE DAMN FILE

When yuki finally arrived home he decided to even get nice sweet innocent TOHRU HONDA

It was dinner time tohru was serving her special dish that she made

That night haru had came over

Just a soon as everyone

except yuki had took a bite of Honda's food

Everyone-WH-WHAT THE HELL?

Shigure-Tohruuuu, what happen the delicate food we once knew?

Honda(sitting downshe was standing up before serving the food)-you don't like

Shigure-its not that, it just that. IT TASTE LIKE DOG FOOD.

Yuki-that's because it is dog food(laughs)

Honda-come again?

Haru-stood up good job yuki, you did a good job.

Honda-what!

Haru-you see I bet yuki that he couldn't be bad if he could I would pay him $500 if he couldn't he pays me $500 and he sleeps with me. Yuki was like "hell no I won't do it" but when I mention we will have Kinky Raw Sweaty sex he said "how long do I have to do it for and what do I have to do"

Honda-I-I see…00 um I, have to do something(runs out the room)

Yuki-now that I won the bet give me my money

(haru hands over The money)

Yuki-one more thing.

(beats Haru to death)

Lets just say that the next day didn't go so well for him and we will remember him for being a boy who wasn't afraid to try something outside of being just a pretty boy


End file.
